


Temper, Temper

by ellipsisthegreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olette looked up at him. Their eyes met. And then she hit The Point of No Return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper, Temper

_**DISCLAIMER:** Kingdom Hearts and everything affiliated with it belongs to SquareEnix and Disney._

 _ **Dedication:** evangelinefyre; we had a conversation that sort of led to this scenario (don't wanna give it away too soon, lol), and I HAD to write it out! XD_

Olette was in a bad mood.

Now, most people usually can't tell when she's in a bad mood, because she still acts as sweet and helpful as ever, but seeing as how I've known her since preschool, I've come to know the signs.

First, her face will get red for no apparent reason, and _stay_ red. And get darker as she gets angrier.

Next, she'll stop talking (quite a feat, let me tell you). She'll just smile and nod and not actually _say_ anything until she's reached what I like to call The Point of No Return.

The Point of No Return is Olette's breaking point. There are no real warning signs as to when she'll reach That Point, so I've just taken to avoiding her when I notice an inexplicable blush to her cheeks or a sudden, all-too-agreeable silence.

And the worst part about The Point is that not even I can predict what will happen once she's reached it. Once she even…well, no, I'd better not tell you about that. You might have just eaten.

Which brings us to Wednesday. I was already avoiding her as much as I could, having seen the tell-tale warning signs start rearing up.

And even though I could see The Point looming closer and closer, I (like I said before), wasn't sure when she would actually snap.

I didn't even have much of idea about what had started setting her off (the 'not much' being that she found out about that fight I had with Seifer yesterday...but she couldn't, because it was a _secret_ ), which was strange. Usually I could tell, but that day…one period she was fine and dandy, and then the next period (after morning break), her cheeks were bright red and she didn't even _nod_ 'hello' to me.

So then we got out of class to go to lunch—and, dammit, why did I share all of my classes with her? And, therefore, have the same lunch period? This wasn't boding well for me—and she left without waiting for me or _anything_. Not that I actually wanted to be around her just then, but still.

I think other people were even starting to catch on to the fact that she was _beyond pissed_ , which rarely happens. Then again, her getting angry rarely happens, too, so I suppose they just didn't know what to look for like I did.

Anyhow, I reached the cafeteria a little later than I usually would have liked (the line fills up fast but moves slowly), and spotted her standing in line. And then, I saw who was standing behind her—the Disciplinary Committee.

I wasn't sure who was in more trouble, in this situation.

Although her usual smile was on her face, Olette was facing forward in line with her eyes glazed over, like she was thinking about something, and her cheeks were still flushed in that I'm-really-pissed-so-fuck-off way that most people didn't recognize as being dangerous.

Then she turned and sighed, cheeks darkening as she leaned up against the wall and waited for the line to move.

Seifer laughed at something Rai had said, then turned and looked at Olette, waiting for her to move up in line.

Olette looked up at him. Their eyes met.

And then she hit The Point of No Return.

Scowling in a way that actually made Seifer blink and step backwards, she pulled back her arm, balled her deceptively fragile-seeming hand up into a fist, and _punched him_. (And it was, if I do say so myself, a _beautiful_ punch.)

"What in the _fuck_ was that for?" Seifer squawked, putting a hand over his quickly swelling eye as the entire cafeteria went quiet—even the teachers and lunch ladies couldn't really react (I mean, it was _Olette_! Punching someone! Punching _Seifer_!).

"You looked at me funny." She said nonchalantly, an oddly satisfied look on her face as she shook her hand a little. "Isn't that egotistical man-speak for 'get pissed and punch me'?"

"What's your problem, y'know?" Rai asked, eyes wide.

" _My_ problem?" Olette asked, voice strained. "You want to know what my problem is, Rai? My _problem_ is that one of my best friends is in love with this…this oblivious, conceited cave man, who—if he would stop beating Hayner up long enough to think about it—is in love with him, too! My _problem_ is that they keep dancing around each other—no, not even _dancing_! _Fighting_ around each other—like five-year-olds pulling their first crush's pigtails! And my _problem_ is that they won't pull their heads out of their asses long enough to quit arguing, get over themselves, and just _make out_ like they _obviously_ want to!" She turned to face me, even her _shoulders_ turning red, now. "And yes, Hayner, I _am_ angry about the retarded, 'secret' pissing fight you and Seifer had yesterday over god-only-knows what, which I found out about from Pence this morning because you're too much of an idiot to not brag about a fight on Facebook when you want to keep it a secret! So would you _both_ ," she glared between the two of us, "please quit with all of this ridiculous 'rivalry' bullshit and start sneaking around into janitor's closets like a _normal_ couple? Because I am sick and tired of all of these _pointless_ fights you guys get into because you're too stupid to admit you like each other!"

She turned back on Seifer. "Oh! And while I'm at it: quit calling me Hayner's girlfriend, you jealous son of a bitch!" She poked him hard on the chest. "I'm not his girlfriend, he's gay, he's single, and he wants _you_. So _leave me out of this_!"

Then, with one final huff, she turned around, stuck her nose in the air, and moved up in line as if nothing had happened.

The cafeteria stayed mostly quiet, although whispers had started rippling through the crowd as people began looking at Seifer and I—we were looking at each other, too.

Finally, I broke eye contact with him, coughing into my hand uncomfortably. "She, erm…she has a point, there."

Olette snorted, though she didn't turn.

Seifer just stared at me for a moment longer. And then, amid cat-calls and weak protests from the teachers (who had finally snapped out of it and wanted to take Olette and Seifer to the principal's office), he strode across the lunch room, grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the cafeteria.

We, uh…found a janitor's closet.

The End.

 _A/N: Yeah, so…for some reason or other, evangelinefyre and I were talking and one of us (I think it was me…? But I'm not sure) mentioned how Seifer/Hayner is a lot like Draco/Harry, except that Olette doesn't punch Seifer like Hermione did Draco. And I—well, we, actually—decided that this NEEDED TO HAPPEN LIEK WAOW. Sooo…I made it happen! XDDD_


End file.
